Ford Cruller
''' '''is a Psychonaut agent, one of the best the agency ever had. He is part (actually multiple parts, alters) of the staff at Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. Around camp, no one but Sasha and Milla know he is a Psychonaut, including himself. Background After a mission many years ago, Ford literally lost his mind. Ford was in a battle with a very powerful psychonaut. He was able to defeat the villain, but the battle left his psyche heavily fractured, to the point that he needs to be near a very large amount of psitanium to be able to hold it together, otherwise his mind swaps to one of many alternate personalities developed by his condition. He remains underground in his sanctuary, where he can continue Psychonaut business, due to the large Psitanium deposit, which pulls his mind together. The operational branch of the Psychonauts wrote Ford off as a loon years ago and now only sees him as a crazy old has-been, with only Sasha Nein and Milla Vodello still holding respect for him. Ford has a large network set up in his sanctuary where he is able to see where trouble is occuring around the world. He uses this to relay information to Sasha and Milla, who have been receiving their missions from him. They keep quiet about it because they know that if the Psychonauts found out that Ford has been assigning them all their missions, they would stop approving them. Gameplay Around camp, Ford's alters take over, each one different depending on the area of Whispering Rock. He runs the Camp Store, cooking burgers (which are not available, due to the charcoals being on "back order"). He sells many useful Psychonaut items, such as a Cobweb Duster (necessary to traverse the later levels) and PSI Cores (which are used to make PSI Challenge Markers). He will also talk on the intercom, advertising for the store. Ford also acts as a janitor, a park ranger, and he also runs the boathouse. Ford doesn't seem to notice anything about Psychonaut business here. Ford loves bacon, and Razputin uses this to aid him. Ford gives Raz a strip of bacon, which he can use anywhere in the field to contact Ford, who will pop his head out of Raz's right ear. He can teleport Raz to his sanctuary (and back to the area he was in), tell him about enemies, and remind him of what he needs to be doing. Furthermore, if Raz has bought the PSI-Ball Colorizer from the Camp Store, he can ask Ford to change his thought bubble's colour for him. Trivia *Ford is voiced by David Kaye, who also voices the Hulking Lungfish of Lake Oblongata and some of the characters in Lungfishopolis. *Ford is one of the few adults whose minds cannot be entered via the Psycho-Portal. *Using Clairvoyance on Ford the Psychonaut, he sees Razputin as an official member of the Psychonauts already, meaning he really does believe in Raz' power. *If Confusion is used on Ford in his Sanctuary, he'll go through all of his different alters. He will then worry that even the huge Psitanium deposit will soon wear off from shielding him from his disorder. Gallery Ford Psychonauts.jpg Ford Janitor.jpg|Janitor Cruller Man in My Head.jpg Cruller Head.png Ford Lake.png|Admiral Cruller tumblr_mnoyihNtDe1sovh5wo1_1280.jpg|cruller and his never ready burgers Number 5.jpg|A comic drawn by Scott C 03.jpg|Ford with Psitanium number_2.jpg|A comic drawn by Scott C Category:Characters Category:Staff Category:Adults